The Tactitian's Path to Womanhood
by AshuraX
Summary: (subject name to change) Furuichi Takayuki, a 15 year old girl, just wanted peace and quiet. Sadly, her best friend wanted more than that. Through a Demonic baby, Furuichi's life changed forever as she makes new acquaintances and finds romance along the way. Romance? Did Oga hear Romance? NO! She would not let that happen! She'll beat the crap out of anyone who dares! [Furu-harem]


**Inspired by bokunoai's **_I'm Not Gonna Be The Demon Lord's Mother! _**and The Foolish's **_Sadist Girlfriend**. **_**Also myun-k (**Tumblr**) for the cover art. This program has been brought to you by Yogurti! Drink up a lot, and you too can be as fabulous as Kanzaki! That's right! You can be so fabulous, you don't even need logic any more! Just be Kanzaki!**

**[Warning: Genderbended Oga and Furuichi, Characters being out-of-character, Furuichi-centric, Oga being a tsundere, and more!]**

_The author is not responsible for any hate nor vomit one might be able to muster up during this reading. Please keep in mind that the author does not give a damn that he was supposed to be writing other fictions from other fandoms. The author also likes pie. Carry on._

**[13/3 EDIT:** _Fixed a few gender specification errors_**]**

* * *

"I'll see you later, okay, Tacchan?" a girl, teenager, waved to her happily.

The girl in question, Furuichi, smiled and waved back to her friend. She watched as the girl turned around and left. She too, left the scene while texting her other friends. It was good, being friends with normal people and not dealing with a certain delinquent she knew.

Furuichi Takayuki. 15 years of age. Female.

Contrary to her best friend's belief, she was quite popular when interacting with normal people and hanging out with ordinary kids. It's even believed that she was flooded with men all around thanks to her small, cute face and long, silky hair. Though it wasn't as long as her said best friend's, people really liked the hair. It would be a shame to cut it so she kept it that way, taking proper care of said strands, mind you.

She thought of her next destination. She had a date with a cute girl from Saint. It wasn't quite a date, but hey, at least she's going to treat her to something. Furuichi has been having problems in the financial department thanks to her best friend.

Speak of the devil,

Her phone rang, indicating an incoming call. She had already set it to play a specific ringtone when her best friend calls, so she already knew who was on the other end. She decided to just ignore it. Nothing good ever happens when one spends time with her best friend on Tuesdays.

Furuichi decided to just ignore the phone call.

After the ringing has stopped, a ringtone indicated that someone has texted her.

Sighing, Furuichi looked at the message received from her best friend.

_From: Oga_

_Subject: Oi_

_Answer the call or I'll tell your sister you're gay_

Freaking best friends.

Another ringing from her phone and Furuichi answered it.

"'Sup." she greeted the person on the other end of the call.

"_Yo! Where are you?"_

"Do I really have to report to you my status all the time?"

"_'Course you do. Ain't that obvious?" _the girl on the other end stated as if it was common sense. She then continued, _"'Sides, let's hang out. Your house."_

"We already hung out for weeks now... I'm busy today. Sorry, Oga."

"_Furuichi." _the girl started in a menacing tone which made Furuichi shiver from the pressure. _"You're my only friend, so you can't be busy!"_

"I regret ever befriending you."

"_Be there or be dead."_

"Weren't you supposed to be pleading?! That's a threat!" Furuichi shouted, holding her phone in both hands as she looked at the screen as if she could see the menacing look of her best friend on it.

A long beep indicated Oga have hung up, leaving Furuichi silenced by the situation, looking at her phone, defeated. Rubbing her temples after placing her phone back in her jeans, she sighed. This was not good. Deciding to not get murdered by her best friend, she walked back to her home.

* * *

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there lived a beautiful young woman, respected by all for her kindness and generosity. She was popular with the other students for her kind and forgiving behaviour. And that was why she spoke to her many, many admirers;_

"_Bow down before me, peasants!"_

"WAAAAAIT UP!" Furuichi interrupted the girl's story before she can make any more things to become out of order.

"What is it, Furuichi? You're stealing my thunder." the girl in question, Oga Tatsumi, crossed her arms under her ample bosom and tapped her finger on her arm. She has little patience for people who interrupt her story of epic proportions.

"'What's wrong', you ask? Everything's wrong! Respected and popular? That's bull! Heck, everyone _fears _you, not respect! They're two different things!" Furuichi explained to her friend of the fault in the story.

"Respect, fear. Same shit." Oga shrugged and stabbed the piece of cake on her plate with a fork. The cake tasted great. Sometimes she wishes Furuichi's mom would cook for her every day. Sadly, her mother sometimes go out God knows where, though she somewhat theorized that she was meeting with the neigbours to talk about old woman stuff. Oga knows. Her own mother went out at the same time, anyway.

"No they aren't!" Furuichi flailed and glared. "And 'beautiful'? What's with that conceited tone?! What are you, a narcissist?!"

"You didn't deny my beauty though." Oga smirked and ate the cake using her fork. Ah, cake. Why won't people realize that eating cake each session is a part of a healthy diet?

"You'll kick my ass if I did, knowing the tyrant you really are." Furuichi mentioned and proceeded to take a sip of her tea.

"Idiot. You're stupid, Furuichi. Die. Yo momma so fat!"

"What's with that level of insult?"

"Besides," Oga started and leaned back on her chair. "Think about it. Do you believe that, the 'o helpless me, would force people to bow down without reason?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Furuichi answered but then glared, realizing the fault in the question. "Who the heck is helpless? The ones who were helpless and begging for mercy were your victims in your rampage!"

Then a dictionary came flying to Furuichi's face, hitting her in the nose. After much writhing, she glared angrily at her best friend who was now drinking _her _tea. WHY DID SHE TAKE HER TEA?!

"Do you want to hear this story or not, Furuichi?" Oga glared back at her best friend and the shorter girl sighed, letting the taller girl do what she wanted. With a smirk of conceit, she continued her story.

"_We're really sorry for getting carried away before." the delinquents apologized to the young woman. "It was just that, you were sleeping and we thought that it was a great chance to get back at you for all the... wonderful things you've put us through." the head of the delinquents explained._

"_All I did was kick you guys in the-"_

"_WE ARE VERY SORRY!" somehow, they bowed even deeper this time._

"_Sheesh. You're lucky I'm so forgiving all the time. Taking advantage of a poor defenceless girl while she's sleeping. No wonder you guys are still single."_

_The leader of the pack of delinquents muttered under his breath, careful not to invoke the wrath of their enemy. "Who the fuck is 'poor and defenceless'. Besides, not like any of us want an ugly bitch like you. And you're single as well, dumb fuck."_

_Sadly for them, Oga heard what the man was saying._

_With a smile on her face, the kind-hearted woman decided her next action. She went to the river to 'do the laundry'._

"That's just sad. You're being way too hard on them."

"They called me ugly. Don't you feel angry that your best friend was called ugly by a bunch of random guys?"

"No, not really."

"Bitch."

_Then, floating down the river, was a large old man._

"What?"

"That's exactly what I said!" Oga exclaimed in excitement.

Furuichi rubbed her temples, not really knowing what to comment on first. She took a deep breath and looked at her best friend straight in the eye.

"You high?" she asked.

"Am not. This is a true story."

"Then... What's with the story? Where the hell are you going with this? A large old man? The hell are you trying to say here?"

"He came floating down the river. It's natural."

"That's not natural no matter where you live!"

Taking a sip of Furuichi's tea, Oga closed her eyes. "Seriously, though. I crapped my pants when I saw that scene. The other guys went flying home screaming God knows what. I think they've never seen an old man float down the river before. They should learn to adapt to their surroundings."

"You just said you crapped your pants over that."

"Shut up, Furuichi. You're annoying."

"Yes, I'm annoying. So I don't have to take part in listening to this story now, right?"

"Diligently play your part. It's lonely telling the story to myself."

Furuichi sighed. "Hold on, let me cope with what's happened first."

_'Knowing Oga, she would probably discard a few key elements in the story. What would fit the situation right now? A large elderly male floated down the river... A homeless man? A homeless man was by the river and he swam to Oga? Okay, that makes a little sense. Let's just go with that.' _Furuichi mused and then after a few deep breaths, he let the taller girl continue on with the story.

_The kind-hearted you woman, with all the kindness in her heart, pulled the old man ashore by herself. She checked to see if the old man was still breathing, but then-_

_The old man split in two! And from within, a lively baby boy-_

"THAAAAAAAAAAAT'S IT!" Furuichi shouted, making an 'x' with her arms.

And then Furuichi flipped the table.

Oga stared at Furuichi.

Furuichi stared at Oga.

They both stared into each others' eyes.

"And then the young woman said 'Ah, what a cute little baby-"

"JUST STOP IT WITH THE STORY!" the shorter woman exclaimed, interrupting her best friend's story yet again.

Furuichi stood up and went to the dresser at the far end of her room, taking off her shirt, revealing the white bra she was wearing.

"I listened to you since you were saying you wanted to consult me about a problem at hand, but now you're just being ridiculous, Oga." Furuichi said to the taller woman who was nonchalantly looking at her while she was changing.

"There's still more, though."

"Like I'd give a damn!" Furuichi exclaimed. "I've got a date with a cute girl this evening and I won't cancel it just because you want to tell me this... fiction you came up with!" the girl said as she put on her clothes.

"I listened to you when you were coming out of the closet. Can't you just listen to me when I'm trying to tell you how I now have a baby?"

"You kicked me out of the house when I told you I was bi!"

"I don't want to be raped by my best friend."

"You would have crushed me before I could even get 5 feet near you!"

"Well, all's well that ends well. The real problem here is that you won't listen to my story." Oga crossed her arms again and looked at her best friend with a look of betrayal.

Furuichi sighed and rubbed her temples. Nothing good ever comes out when you're hanging out with Oga Tatsumi. It's a given. Since the two have been best friends since forever, she gave the taller girl a chance this time.

"Fine, if you want to tell me how you even got the baby, then bring him here." Furuichi mentioned and sat on the floor yet again.

"I just have to bring him here?" Oga asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. If you bring him here, I'll listen to whatever bullshit you're gonna spout."

"Well, if that's the case-"

* * *

Now, sitting in Furuichi's room, on her table was a green-haired baby boy, pacifier in his mouth. The baby was naked, save for the jacket over his head which belonged to Oga. The baby looked at the two other occupants of the room. One was not showing much emotion on her face and the other was looking _shocked- _to say the least.

An awkward silence filled the room, with Oga wanting to just rub it in Furuichi's face and the shorter woman, just wanting to find out what the heck was wrong with the world now.

"That took less than 2 seconds." Furuichi muttered.

"Well, he was on standby outside."

"Why?"

"You would have freaked out and spouted nonsense about me snogging with other guys. That's why I wanted to explain everything first."

Leaning beside her bed, Furuichi let out a big breath and closed her eyes. She didn't even know what's what any more. Heck, Oga was telling the truth, therefore it's already messed up. She could just freak out and accuse Oga of snogging with other guys, but the very picture of _Oga _with other men was just too unbelievable even in her imagination. She couldn't picture it. Then what? Did Oga pick up a random child during her rampage? Oga is stupid but not _that _stupid. She knows what's right and what's wrong, though she had little practice of actually doing the former.

"A deal's a deal, then." Oga grinned with satisfaction as she continued her story.

_The kind-hearted young woman was surprised at firs-_

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, ENOUGH WITH THE STORY ALREADY!"

* * *

High up in the sky, atop of a giant, flying bird, was a blonde-haired woman wearing a maid outfit. One would think it was weird for a woman of her age to be wearing a maid outfit, and most would probably be freaked out to see a giant bird in the sky with a cute blonde as a passenger, but it was her duty to wear the dress, same with her duty of finding her Master at the moment.

"He seems to be in this area." the woman muttered aloud, letting the beast hear her as well. "Search every nook and cranny for our Young Master, even if it costs you your life."

"Gue?"

"Fine, but at least tell me if you have the information."

"GUE!"

* * *

_The kind-hearted young woman was surprised, to say the least. Who knew that a baby could be living in an old man's body before. Heck, who knew an old man could be split in two without prior notice. The young woman looked at the baby in question. She's played some games like this before. She knew how to handle this. If this were a game, the screen should be like this._

_A wild young baby appeared!_

_What will Oga do?  
-Fight  
-Bag  
-Run  
-Throw a grenade_

_'Wait a sec, why a grenade?' the woman thought._

_The baby boy in question then crawled to the woman, much to her confusion. Realizing she should be as subtle as possible with a baby, she gave the baby her best face._

_Which was equivalent to a Yakuza forcing money out from their tenants._

"_HEY KID... LOST?" the girl grit her though with a menacing look on her face._

_'Wait, that's not how it works.'_

_Then she gave it another try, this time, with a smile._

_A smile you would see on a psychopath, about to murder their victim._

"_A'IGHT, KIIIIID. C'MERE."_

_'… My eyes aren't laughing that time... maybe if I try to be as cheerful as possible.'_

_She gave it another try, this time, with the biggest smile she could muster._

_Which turned out to be a smile you could see on demons._

"_BRAT LET'S MAKE YA INTO A WAX DOLL!"_

"And now, for some unknown reason, he's attached to me." Oga pointed out as the baby in question sat on top of her head.

"Really attached." Furuichi noted. "But hey, at least you get to touch a dick for the first time in your life."

"Don't remind me." Oga groaned and set the baby down onto her lap.

"Probably your only one-" Furuichi didn't get to finish her sentence before Oga grabbed the girl by her hair and threw her to the wall in one swift motion, careful not to disturb the baby on her lap.

"What was that, Furuichi? I didn't hear you over the sound of how awesome I was."

"What sound does that even make?" Furuichi groaned and got up from being assaulted by her best friend in her own house. "On another note, why'd you think the kid's so attached to you?"

"Attached, you say?" a new voice echoed in the room.

Suddenly, gracefully landing on the table through the window, a blonde woman appeared, umbrella in hand. Furuichi noted how weird it was that the girl was wearing a maid outfit. Not to say that, jumping inside a room through a window of the second floor wasn't weird. It was totally weird, but she's gotta say she likes how this girl dresses.

"As if the Young Master would be attached to filth like you." the blonde spat out as she glared at the delinquent. "Die, gutter filth."

To say that Oga was annoyed would be an understatement. Not only did she have to mess with Furuichi's 'date' today, but now she's got to take care of the woman Furuichi is oh not so subtly checking out. She thought they'd be safe in Furuichi's own home, but now another problem occurred. And did she just called her filth? That's just rude.

"You got some balls there, ojou-chan..." Oga challenged with a look of anger.

"She doesn't." Furuichi stated the obvious. "And why are you talking like some old-style delinquent?"

"Because I am!" Oga stated and switched her attention back to the blonde. "And who you calling Gutter Filth? Springing up here all of a sudden, acting like you own the place. Get down from there so I could beat yo ass. AND TAKE OFF YOUR SHOES, THAT'S RUDE!"

"_That's _what got you pissed?!" Furuichi butted in.

With a smirk at the brunette, the blonde hopped off of the table and stood on the floor. She looked at the two girls, now finally taking in their appearances. The white-haired girl looked to be weak, but the brunette appeared to be strong; stronger than most humans she have seen, at least. Though, no matter how strong the human was, there was no possible way her Young Master would be attached to such an... uncouth woman.

The blonde made it her duty to raise her Young Master with a worthy human, not... _this._

With a more genuine smile, she extended her hand to the baby.

"Here, Young Master. Come. Hilda's come to welcome you." she said with a smile fit for a mother.

Furuichi looked at the _welcoming _Hilda. She gulped when her eyes were fixed on the woman's breasts. It was bigger than even Oga's. Not to say that Oga's was small, but _damn._

Oga kicked Furuichi in the knees.

"Ouch!" the shorter girl exclaimed as she grabbed her knees which were in pain. "What did you do _that _for?!"

"Shut up. You're annoying." Oga glared at her side, to Furuichi, and the shorter girl looked elsewhere, mumbling incomprehensible words.

Just as _Hilda _was about to take the baby, he turned towards Oga's bossom and hugged her tightly, with an "DA" to add.

The blonde woman froze in spot from the rejection, not used to being rejected by her very own Master. The baby clung to the brunette tightly, much to the blonde's annoyance. Oga wore a very nasty grin on her face, gloating over the woman being rejected by her own baby.

"Ooooh~ He hates you~" Oga singsonged and laughed aloud.

"Wow you're making a really sick face right now." Furuichi informed the taller girl.

Ignoring the laughter of the brunette and the obvious pity from the white-haired girl, Hilda tried again to persuade her Young Master to leave the brunette and come back to her. "... Young Master?" she smiled again, though this time, with a sweatdrop. It feels like being dumped by her own Master. "Come with me~" she tried again, this time, sounding even nicer.

The baby's grip became even tighter.

Giving up all for of persuasion, Hilda grabbed the baby by the legs and pulled hard to separate the two. Oga didn't even seem fazed by it. In fact, she was laughing the entire time.

"Please," she huffed as she tried to pull. "Let go, Young Master." she pulled with all her might, yet the baby still wouldn't let go of the woman's jacket. "I'll even give you that new toy you were eyeing at that one shop, just..." she pulled even harder. "Let... go!"

Yet the baby didn't budge.

All through the ordeal, the amount of shit to be consumed with the shit-eating grin on Oga's face was astronomical.

"Oga, she's here to have the baby back. What are you even doing." Furuichi informed the taller girl who forgot why she was even here.

"Nope. I'm gonna savour this just a little longer." Oga smiled and smirked towards Furuichi. "And why are you staring at my chest?"

"I'm staring at the baby pulling your jacket, not your chest."

"Asshole."

"Young Master, please don't make me-" before Hilda could finish her sentence however, the baby sensed danger coming to him.

So he did what any sensible baby would do.

He electrocuted the occupants of the room.

Wait-what?

* * *

The three girls sat on the floor in the wrecked room belonging to Furuichi. After the white-haired girl had finished crying, Hilda introduced herself to the two.

"I am serving as the baby's demon maid. I am called Hildegarde." she introduced herself and then looked back at the wreckage of a room. "I... apologize for the mess."

"Demon?" Oga asked. "You mean like that pink-haired girl who invents things and have a very... _very _distinct bust?"

"That's an alien." Furuichi explained.

"Like that one guy with a monkey tail and spiky hair who can shoot beams out of his hands and make his hair turn blonde just by screaming?"

"Also an alien."

"The fruit which turns its eater into a super being that can stretch their bodies to great lengths and become immune to bullets?"

"An alie- Wait, that's a devil fruit." Furuichi corrected herself and narrowed her eyes to Oga's direction. "You've been reading _way _too much JUMP."

"Ahhem." Oga pumped her chest and smiled with pride.

"No, that wasn't a compliment."

"The child is," Hilda started, feelings somewhat ignored by the two idiots. She indicated with her eyes to the baby in question. "The one who can become our kind's King. Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub the 4th. That is his name." she then paused, letting the information sink in for the other two. "In other words, the child you see before you... is the Demon King."

An awkward silence filled the room for a few seconds. None of them wanting to speak up. Hilda was uncomfortable with the silence, and Oga's smile looked like she was screaming internally. The two best friends then looked at each other in the eyes.

They have known each other for so long that they can hold a conversation with each other just by looking in the eye, almost telepathically.

_'Did I hear this right? Demon King? THE DEMON KING?! This little brat is the Devil King?!'_

_'This is all your fault, Oga! Why'd you have to take in a Demon King during one of your walks?!'_

_'Don't make it sound like I picked up a stray cat, dammit! Besides, you're the brains between us two, fix this!'_

_'Why do I have to fix your damn mistakes?!'_

_'Stupid Furuichi. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot-'_

_'Aw shut up! You're annoying even though I can't actually hear you!'_

_'I don't care. Fix it. If you fix this, I'll give you my panties.'_

_'Don't want it, don't need it. And you're comparing the DEMON KING with your panties?'_

_'We've seen the Demon King once. How many times have you seen my panties?'_

_'A lot of times, to be honest. The way you sit is pretty much a dead give away. Look.'_

Furuichi tilted her head to look at what was under Oga's skirt, who was sitting ever so clumsily.

_'Stupid Furuichi. Die.'_

_'And you made no attempt whatsoever to hide it.'_

Furuichi sighed and thought for a moment on how to handle the situation. Closing her eyes, she thought about what she had just been informed. The information sunk in slower than expected and after a few seconds, she opened her eyes again.

"Listen,... Hilda-san, was it?" the blonde woman in question nodded. "From what I've seen, your objective is to take the baby back, away from Oga, isn't that right?" Furuichi asked and the maid herself nodded yet again. "Then, if you just take him back, therefore, problem solved, am I right?"

"I believe I can't do that,...-"

"Furuichi Takayuki."

"Furuichi-san." Oga glared when the blonde woman spoke her best friend's name. "It has already been decided." Hilda stood up and looked down at Oga, who was doing her best not to cause violence. "You," Hilda pointed at Oga, much to the brunette's confusion.

"-have been chosen as the Demon King's parent!"

* * *

"_I want to destroy the humans, starting tomorrow." he spoke to the people as he looked at the screen, playing a fighting game. "They're... you know, aren't they annoying?" he asked nobody in particular. They were just plain annoying, is all._

"_They're just... They multiplied too much. It's a little crowded down there now. Just looking from above, they're kinda creepy to be looked at now." he spoke yet again, muttering something about a 'combo' at the end as he played the game._

"_Getting rid of them all would be refreshing..." one of the councilmen spoke from behind the Demon Lord._

"_However, Great Demon Lord..." another councilman started, gaining the attention of all the occupants. "Tomorrow is the Hell Dragon King's wedding, if your majesty would recall."_

"_Ahh... Then I'll destroy the humans the day after tomorrow. Definitely then! I promise I won't forget!" he spoke yet again smashing his controller to defeat the enemy on the screen._

"_The day after tomorrow is the large Hell Chupacabra searching bus tour..." the councilman spoke yet again._

"_Wow. I'm like... super busy, huh?" he asked nobody in particular._

"_Excuse me." Hilda entered the room, holding a tray with a cup of 'orange juice', as her Master would call it. She never knew why her Master liked it, but she never wanted to question his taste._

"_Huh. Then I'll just leave everything to my newborn son. That'd be better." he spoke and called his loyal maid. "Hilda,"_

"_Yes." she answered, surprised by the sudden call._

"_Take him to the human world... And er... while raising him to be an acceptable human being, destroy the Earth!"_

"And that was what happened." Hilda finished her story and took a sip of her tea.

Silence filled the room yet again. The two friends looked at each other and then back at Hilda. It was somewhat dodgy... the Demon Lord.

Furuichi looked at Oga in the eyes as she held her hand. The brunette looked back at her best friend. Her eyes speak of one thing.

_'Godspeed, my friend.'_

"What?! You want to run away?!" Oga shouted at her best friend.

"Well, yeah. You should leave. Since I don't have anything to do with the matter, I'll just stay here and pretend I don't know you."

"What the heck are friends for?!" Oga grabbed her best friend by the shoulders. "What happened to our promise that we would be together forever and that you'd marry me when we turn 18?!"

"We made no such promises! Heck, it's your own fault we got into this mess!"

Oga then glared at the blonde who was drinking tea nonchalantly. Wait, was that Furuichi's cup?

"NO WAY! I will _not _become this the Demon King's parent! That's just crazy! _YOU'RE _crazy!" Oga exclaimed a the blonde.

Hilda tilted her head at the accusation, trying to figure out what the brunette was trying to say.

"So that means, you refuse?" she asked.

"FUCK. THIS. SHIT!" Oga exclaimed as she ran, leaving Furuichi's room to anywhere that _doesn't _have a crazy maid trying to make her take responsibility for something she didn't do.

* * *

Furuichi watched as the door closed and the sound of Oga screaming could be heard. Hilda was still in front of her, drinking her tea.

"That's _my _cup, you know..." Furuichi informed.

Hilda just stared at her and it looked as if she was wordlessly saying _'So?' _while looking at her with a deadlock stare. Furuichi knew it was not her place to say anything more and just kept quiet, looking at the girl who was elegantly drinking tea.

After a few moments, when the tea cup has been emptied, Hilda got up, leaving the cup behind and walked to the window. She grabbed her umbrella and surprisingly, unsheathed a blade from the umbrella. Furuichi made a mental note there and then to not cause any trouble for the blonde as the maid leapt through the window.

Then, she was left alone in the room. She thought about many things that were wrong that day. One of them being a demon could be so pretty like Hilda. If Hilda was so pretty, and she was a demon, that what made her? She wished she could be as beautiful as her. And that body. That _dynamite _body. From the girls she hung out with, she was called _cute _more often than pretty. Being cute is okay if you're,... what, 13? She's already a Freshman in High school yet people still call her cute.

Seriously. Most of the times when she was trying to hit on prettier women, she would mention how beautiful they are and how great they look, how nice they are, their pretty hair, but they would just smile and thank her. And then they would mention how she looked cute and then laugh it off. For God's sake, she was trying to hit on them! Gay intended, mind you! To this day, she have never gotten a real girlfriend.

Well, she does like guys just as much as girls, but there weren't that many boys she's seen that would be _perfect _for her. Since she goes to Ishiyama, of course there weren't that many eye-catching guys around, much less girls. She heard about how Ishiyama has 4 Elites, fighters who reigned supreme over the school, but they're probably just some punks who has no idea how to even unhook a bra. Not to say many men does, just saying.

She then remembered of Oga's situation.

"Oga as a mother of a child, huh..." she smiled.

"That's actually pretty cute."

**[My Best Friend Suddenly Became a Mother END]**

* * *

_Fic will be canon-based, with slight tweaks in between, and some arcs will not be written. This story is centred around Furuichi since he really needs more love. And we need more yuri. Which is actually Yaoi turned Yuri, but nevertheless, yuri. I can hear you fujoshi crying rivers of blood, seriously. Also, should I change the two main characters' name? Takayuki to Yuki and Tatsumi to Natsumi. Since, well, they're girls... Also, expect some Toujou. Because I ship Toujou with Furuichi. And Kunieda. Because she's the only sane person in the group._

_'Til another time._


End file.
